Domino's Adventures of Space Buddies
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Patch gets a surprise visit from his nephew Domino who was recently adopted by Hallie and Annie who are going to join Darla and her class on a field trip to see a real live space shuttle launch, but Domino and the Buddies want to witness the event despite the teacher being allergic to pet dander, and they soon have an adventure that goes out of this world.


"This is so exciting, I've never done this before." Darla said as she looked through the telescope as the Fudo family was outside in a park at night to stargaze.

"There's astrological signs out there, Dimples." Cherry told her as Atticus and Patch waited their turns.

"There are?" Darla smiled.

"Oh, yes, lots of them," Cherry replied. "My favorite is the Ursa Major, or the big bear."

"Which one is that one?" Darla asked as she tried to find the constellation though the telescope.

Cherry helped move the telescope and took a look. "Let me see..." she then said.

A puppy's face came in front of the telescope which made her yelp in surprise and drop down to the ground.

"Domino!" Patch laughed at his nephew.

"Hi, Uncle Patch!" Domino smiled.

Patch laughed and hugged the young puppy. "Ah, Domino, good to see you."

Domino smiled up to his favorite uncle.

Cherry glared as she had fallen on the ground from the puppy's surprise. "Great, another dog..."

"Oh, hi, Cherry." Domino greeted.

"No, no, no, don't!" Cherry protested, but Domino licked her face anyway. "Gah, stop it..!"

"Okay, Domino, stop licking her face." Patch chuckled.

Domino soon stopped and smiled back to his uncle with his tongue out.

"Man, the stars are amazing, aren't they?" Buddha's voice asked.

"Hi, Buddha." Patch smiled.

"Namaste." Buddha bowed his head with a smile back.

"Hey there, Buddha." Domino smiled.

"Ah, that's Domino..." Buddha replied. "Brother of Oddball and Little Dipper."

"Yep." Domino smiled.

"This is Buddha..." Patch nodded to his nephew.

"I could tell based on how he talked." Domino replied to his uncle.

"Nice to meet you up close," Buddha told Domino. "I just wish my siblings could see this."

"Maybe I'll meet them tomorrow." Domino said.

"Could work, there's a field trip for school tomorrow," Darla said to the Dalmatian puppy. "We're gonna see a test launch for a spacecraft."

"But aren't pets not allowed on the field trip?" Patch asked.

Domino pouted to this as he really wanted to go along too.

"Yes, that's true." Cherry smirked at that factoid since she wasn't a dog person.

Buddha soon whispered something to Patch and Domino.

* * *

Patch and Domino listened, surprised that Buddha came up with something that would involve them and of course, B-Dawg, Budderball, Rosebud, and MudBud.

"It's getting late," Mo said to Darla. "I think it's your bedtime."

"Aw! Ten more minutes!" Darla pouted.

"No, Darla, it's time for bed." Atticus said.

"But, guys..." Darla pouted.

"No buts, it's time to go to sleep." Cherry replied.

"I'll sing you Applejack's lullaby~" Atticus told Darla.

"That made me cry the first time I heard it." Cherry whispered.

"I know." Atticus whispered back.

Darla was stubborn about going to bed as she still wanted to stargaze, but it was late for someone her age and Atticus soon sang Applejack's lullaby for Apple Bloom for when she started to have nightmares about cutie marks, and where it helped her fall asleep.

* * *

Atticus smiled as he then shut the door to let his little sister get some sleep, he then looked down to Patch. "What're you up to?"

"Nothing," Patch replied innocently. "I'm just looking forward to spending time with the Buddies tomorrow."

"Really?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, yeah," Patch smiled. "They look up to me, I am their dogfather after all."

"Alright." Atticus said.

Patch then smiled as he went off to his own room and soon sighed in relief.

"That was close." Patch sighed.

It was soon late and everyone went to bed, except for maybe Cherry who was up all night as usual.

* * *

The next day would soon come. Domino kept pacing around instead of sleeping as he was anxious to see the Buddies all together.

"Domino, would you please sleep?" Annie asked.

"I can't sleep," Domino replied. "I wanna see the Buddies!"

"But if you don't sleep, then you'll be too tired to play with them." Annie smiled.

Domino pouted.

"She has a point, son, now get some sleep." Sammy mentored Domino.

"Alright." Domino frowned.

"Thanks, Sammy." Hallie smiled to her dog.

Sammy nuzzled up against Hallie in thanks and then went to get some sleep himself.

"I hope they're fun and they all like me..." Domino soon yawned and curled up into a ball by Sammy to get some sleep.

"Girls, are you awake?" Elizabeth's voice called out before her footsteps were heard coming into her twins' bedroom as it was their bedtime. She soon opened the door to see if they were awake or asleep.

Hallie and Annie quickly pretended to be asleep. Elizabeth smirked as she shook her head, she then came to her twins up close and gently tugged on their hair and patted their faces, she had never been happier to have both her daughters together instead of just one.

"Oh, uh, hi, Mom." Hallie smiled nervously.

"Oh, you're awake." Elizabeth smirked.

"Guess we're excited about tomorrow's field trip." Annie replied.

"Yeah, we get to see a real space shuttle get launched." Hallie smiled.

"Well, that is rawther exciting..." Elizabeth had to agree as she smiled back to her twins.

"And Domino is excited to play with the Buddies." Annie smiled.

"I know, dears, I know," Elizabeth smiled back to her twin daughters. "But you all have a big day tomorrow."

"We'll try to sleep." Annie said.

"Get some rest, your father and I are tired." Elizabeth smiled.

Annie and Hallie hid giggles to that before they bundled down to get some sleep and soon enough, everyone was asleep. Domino smiled, he was very excited, but he soon fell asleep as he lay down next to Sammy.

* * *

Before everyone knew it, it was the next morning for everyone. Domino was fast asleep and soon heard the sound of puppy barks and then looked out the window to see five golden retriever puppies meeting together.

"I gotta get moving." Domino said.

Sammy, Hallie, and Annie were still asleep as Domino rushed outside to meet the Buddies.

"Hey!" Domino smiled.

The Buddies soon stopped to see him and smiled back.

"Siblings, this is the one called Domino, Oddball's brother." Buddha told his siblings.

Budderball came up and sniffed Domino. "Wow, you smell just like her!"

"Uh, thanks?" Domino said out of confusion.

"Hi, Domino." Rosebud smiled.

"Hey, I know you must be Rosebud." Domino smiled back.

"That's me." Rosebud replied.

"Hey, yo, so cool to meet more of Patch's fam!" B-Dawg beamed.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you too, uh, dawg." Domino said.

B-Dawg chuckled. "I like your style."

"Come on, there's not a minute to spare!" Buddha said before he then ran with them.

"Oh, yeah!" The others remembered and went after him.

MudBud took a stop and rolled around in some dirt.

"Is that really necessary?" Domino asked.

"Aw, come on, a little dirt never hurt anybody, here, have some!" MudBud replied before flicking dirt onto the Dalmatian.

"Yes, but this just means I have to take a bath." Domino said.

* * *

At the school, the students were loading onto the bus for their big field trip today. Patch was waiting for the Buddies and Domino to arrive. Domino and the Buddies rushed over to the older Dalmatian.

"Ah, there you guys are." Patch smiled to his nephew and 'godpuppies'.

"Are we late?" Domino asked.

"Nope, but we can't talk long, we better hustle." Patch replied.

"The window of opportunity is upon us," Buddha pointed to the backpacks in the back of the bus. "Let's seize it!"

"As in get into the vehicle now." Domino said.

Patch and Domino ran ahead and the Buddies soon followed after them.

* * *

Soon enough, they made it into the back of the bus while blending into the backpacks and no one seemed to notice.

"I wonder who the teacher is?" Patch whispered.

Domino smiled as he stood close by his uncle as the Buddies helped themselves inside.

"Well, we are the lucky Fernfield class," The teacher smiled to her class. "We're going to see a real live spaceship rocket launch!"

"YEAH!" The students cheered in response.

"So that's where you're taking us, Patch?" Rosebud asked.

"Uh-huh." Patch nodded.

"Surprise!" Domino added.

"Vision Enterprises is going to make space travel possible for anyone." The teacher smiled to her students.

"I think I'm in bagged lunch heaven," Budderball said as he was in the backpacks as he moaned hungrily. "Oh, Mama..."

"Let me guess, food is his favorite, right?" Domino asked the other Buddies.

"You have no idea..." Patch muttered to his nephew as Budderball bit into a sandwich and gobbled it down.

"Wow." Domino groaned.

The teacher soon sniffled and began to sneeze.

"Bless you, ma'am," Amber said to the teacher. "Do you have a cold?"

"I-I'm not sure, but my allergy to dander is really acting up!" The teacher replied before having a sneezing fit.

"Dander?" Darla asked.

"Yes," The teacher sniffled. "It's basically the substance all around an animal like their fur."

 _'Uh-oh...Now I understand why we weren't allowed to come.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"We have dogs at home," Hallie said as she sat with Annie. "Their fur must've gotten on our clothes."

"That must be it." Annie agreed.

The ride was a bit long, but it would soon be worth it.


End file.
